


Wondering Eyes

by ShyChangling



Series: CL AU [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 2 snarky jackasses are snarky jackasses, Consensual Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, how do I even tag this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Epsilon slinks in the walls. Then along Washington's bed. Things get alittle more heated then Washington mean but Epsilon is a tease and Wash is just abit curious.





	Wondering Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is technically smut I wrote all by myself so its much shorter then the other one.

Epsilon held himself melted into the wall of Washington's room. He watched curiously as Wash removed his shirt and freezes. Looking over to the wall. 

"Epsilon, don't.. Can you not do that?" He murmurs. "I feel like some creeper is watching me."

Epsilon pulls himself out of the wall. "Sorry thought you'd prefer me not to be in your presence while you changed." He shrugs pulling himself out of the wall and flops onto his bed.

Washington takes a breath. "That's.. thoughtful but you know what's better? You not crawling along the walls."

"Buzzkill, I like slinking in the shadows. Its part of my nature."

"I feel like I'm being hunted."

"Oh like how you hunt my kind?"

Washington takes a large breath. 

"Woe is me. Used to kill my fellow Shade. To purify their existence and live as a tracking device," Epsilon lays on the bed spread out dramatically. 

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" Wash tries to ignore Epsilon's point. He folds his shirt and sets it on a table and walks over. "Off the bed, Shade. And out of my shirt."

Epsilon curls up and balls into the shirt becoming a mass of darkness. "Epsilon! I'm not playing this game." Wash tries to grab him but his hands slide along the ooze. "Disgusting." He pulls back looking at the gops of mass. Epsilon merely laughs at him.

"I'm not that disgusting, Washington," Epsilon melts into his shadow and moves further up the bed. "Its not like it stays and stains."

"I don't want to sleep in a bed with ooze all over it," Washington moves closer gloving his hands up. He takes a breath and reaches his hand into the pool of darkness. "I'll pull you out myself if that's what it takes." It was warm at least, like a hot spring. Only more like a warm mud bath.

Epsilon is pulled out. He takes shape on the bed and crosses his arms annoyed. "You're an asshole. I hate those gloves."

Wash smirks and tugs on them. "Oblivion is a helpful element at times. Keeps you solid and keeps you from pulling too many tricks."

Epsilon latches onto his arm and works to pry at the glove. "Yeah see how helpful they are when I throw em in the garbage!"

Washington tugs at his arm. He wished he was warned that this Shade could be so rough. Even given all the screenings Epsilon was a bothersome menace, but at least he was more of a trickster then a malevolent force. "Epsilon no! I had to make these myself!"

Epsilon works off a glove and tosses it across the room. "Hah!" He looks over to his Castor Wisp's displeased expression. "One down one to go," he grins. And laughs when held down. "All this over a shirt?"

"I will buy you proper clothes I promise just stop taking my things," Washington takes a deep breath. Epsilon finally lets himself lay back flat. "Finally, look, I know you mostly have tatters for a dress but I do not have the money to spend on you. You're in the darkness most the time anyway. You don't need fancy things."

"You're an asshole," Epsilon huffs. "You think just cause I'm a parasite I don't deserve to look nice?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Then let me wear your clothes! I don't want to stay in my old things or I'll go naked instead," Epsilon threatens. "I'm sure you'll be so happy to see the rest of my form."

Washington groans. "Epsilon. I'm sorry that was rude of me I know."

Epsilon huffs. He tries melting down but the Oblivion touch keeps him from fading down. "God you're annoying."

Washington stands back and takes off his other glove. "There no more Oblivion metal." He goes and picks up the other glove across the room. He then sets it with his shirt. "Do you want one of my tunics to sleep in then? Will that make you feel better?"

Epsilon sits up and pulls off the shirt. Sitting mostly nude on the bed.

"Epsilon!"

"I'm in my underwear don't be a dick."

Washington covers his face. Living in Vampiric communities should of made him used to the naked form. But this is a Shade. Lithely beings starved of life. With eyes on him, on his bed.

"Why are you like this! Why are you making this so complicated!" Washington squeaks. He pulls out a tunic and hurries over shoving it into Epsilon's arms.

"No you made an issue out of me wearing your nice fancy clothes. I'm not wearing shit for you!"

Washington sighs and shoves the tunic again at Epsi. "Dressed now." Simply commands. 

Epsilon crosses his arms and looks away. At least his main eyes do. The rest glare defiantly at Wash.

"Fine, I'll dress you then." Washington climbs onto the bed and reaches to grab him. Though Epsilon tries to melt away but the effect of the Oblivion lingers so instead he tries to dart off the bed. Feeling his arm pulled on and then pinned onto his stomach on the bed. "Yeah you're still physical. I know what I'm doing Ep, I've dealt with Shades for years."

Epsilon struggles a moment. Stretching his arms out trying to crawl away from under Wash's weight. "You didn't even like me wearing your clothes!"

"If its between you being nearly nude and me being annoyed," Wash trails off his words looking at the position he's in. On top of a face planted Shade. Arm holding him down at his bare shoulder.

"What's wrong Wash? Finally figured out you're not thinking this through?"

"Shut up," he keeps him held down. He shuts his eyes thinking. What is the least awkward way to do this. 

"I'm not gonna make it easy on you." Epsilon moves his hips around. He can't see but he hears Washington sputter out sounds.

"Don't make this weird!"

"Come on Washington. Aren't you curious?" Epsilon moves again. He arches for dramatic affect. 

"Epsilon," Wash drops the tunic and pins down Epsilon at the other shoulder but he realizes that does nothing to stop Epsilon from moving his hips around. He feels the friction and glares down. "You're making this really weird. And no I've never been curious."

"Washington," Epsilon says softly. With a tease to his voice.

"Fuck," Washington lets go of the shoulders and sits up covering his mouth. Okay it was a lie he wasn't curious. He was very interested in how it might work. How a Shade might feel. They're aren't a liquid but its wrong to call them solid. They in a between state of many things. And he remembers how warm the pool was around his arm.

"Fine okay, you want to play this game?" Washington feels into Epsilon's hair. 

"You're getting touchy there Wash, we gonna play chicken with this?" Epsilon moves and then lets out a noise when his hair is pulled.

"Yeah that works for me. Feel free to say no at any time. I'll back off," Wash entangles his fingers.

"I don't lose these things. I'm a Shade, I outlast everything." Epsilon has a smirk to his voice.

Maybe this was a strange way of having consent given. Shades are strange in many ways. Does he need to establish again? Be a hundred percent sure. That this isn't just Epsilon blowing smoke out his ass. "You're actually okay with this?"

"Don't ruin the mood. I can handle anything thrown at me." There's a nervous sound though.

"Epsilon, you can say no if you're scared."

"Oh don't act concerned. I'm an adult," he bucks his hips back and hums when Wash tugs at his hair.

"Alright, I'm just making sure this is really what you want."

Washington feels his fingers down Epsilon's back scratching lightly. He pushes down Epsilon's head with the hand that is still entangled in his hair. Don't go too far. They'll just play around nothing more then that for the first moment. 

Epsilon groans and curls his hands into the bed, nervous? Anticipation? Epsilon was used to that feeling and bottled around it with anger. This time it was for different reasons now. 

Wash kneels down and kisses into his neck. He grinds against Epsilon's ass, watching Epsilon sputter out. He wonders if he's flushed in the face. He nips the nape of the neck. 

Epsilon tries to turn. He realizes how tedious it is being planted face first into the bed. But its not like this was entirely planned. He gasps as Wash grinds against him again. "Washington," get him to turn him over. That might be nice.

"You need something?" he sits up and feels his back.

"I want to be on my back, let me up," Epsilon turns his head over.

"Just a moment," Washington grips at his hips and grinds. Epsilon turns his head away with gasps. That time Wash is certain he saw a blush against his dark skin. "Actually you know what. You're really nice like this," he teases. He won't keep him on his stomach. Just teasing.

"Don't be a dick," Epsilon digs his fingers into the bed.

Washington pulls on his underwear. Down and moves as he gets them off Epsilon. Epsilon nearly takes this opportunity to turn over but Wash plants himself right back down on him. "Whoops," he grins through his teeth.

Epsilon huffs and looks back at him. Playful glares. "I can still use some Shade magic you know. The Oblivion doesn't last for ever."

"I'm so scared," Wash grins.

Epsilon bucks back at Wash. The fabric is bother some but he'll deal with that a moment. He tries to summon up the darkness. Tendrils. But nothing comes forth from the pool. "Fuck."

"Let me guess. This never happens?"

"Fuck you."

"You're trying, I know. But its so fun to watch."

Epsilon backs into his crotch this time trying to cause slight harm. Washington only laughs. "Sorry, sorry."

Wash rubs against him and leans over him. Feeling his stomach. "Just give me a moment and I'll flip you over okay."

Epsilon grumbles.

Washington feels over his breast, groping and teasing. He nips into his back shoulder. It was interesting. How soft Epsilon was. Silky almost. Was that the darkness that made him feel so soft to touch. 

Epsilon shutters. "Turn me over already. This is torture," he whines. The then feels Washington's other had tease around his leg.

The fingers dance around on his flesh. Feeling those outer walls, then inner flesh. Washington hums out. "You feel nice." Epsilon shutters again and gasps out. The fingers play against him and he buries his face into the bed.

Epsilon tries to shut his legs. Out of the sudden sensation of his clit being stimulated. "Don't get shy on me now, Epsi. Thought you could handle anything." Epsilon groans out. Finally he's turned over onto his back. Epsilon takes a breath in and looks over not to make direct eye contact with Wash.

"Nervous?"

"Not at all."

Wash opens his legs and lifts them up over his. He doesn't do anything yet. He still kneeds at Epsilon's chest. Softly and then bends down licking the skin. Epsilon pulls a hand to his face and bites on his knuckle looking down.

There's soft biting at first. Then sucking on it. Epsilon shuts his eyes. "You huh.. gonna have any trouble with your pants buddy?" He notes that Wash still has those on, he feels the cloth scrape against himself. "Kind of would be nice for some skin on skin contact."

Washington ignores him. He rocks against him and kisses up his chest, biting up, careful of those closed eyes. He kisses Epsilon's chin. 

Epsilon leans up trying to reach for Wash's pants. He's pushed down and huffs at him. "Give me something already. I bet your dick feels pretty neglected." 

"It'll live, just give me a few kisses and we can get it inside."

Epsilon grabs hold of Wash's face and kisses his lips. Holding firm his face, tongues tracing over eachother. Their hips moves against eachother, Epsilon groans out.

The kiss is broken as Wash finally sits back and removes his pants. He repositions himself in his original spot. "Tell me you want it."

Epsilon glares up at him. "Just put it in already, you've teased me enough."

"You're a needy little Shade." Epsilon wraps tight around him feeling a pressure to his insides. 

Wash buries into Epsilon's neck and works slowly at first. Listening to his Shade's gasps and moans. He sucks on his neck and works his pace. Soon taking his lips in a long kiss again.

They lay there in rhythm for a time. Before Epsilon starts to whimper and softly calls out. Washington holds him and leaves his fill. He pants out hovering over Epsilon whose face lay open gasping. 

Wash carefully removes himself and lays beside him. He wonders if something like this is likely to happen again. He'll let Epsilon rest, but he'll be certain to buy the Shade some proper clothing soon.


End file.
